Life In Ten Years
by Ladyfiona89
Summary: What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?
1. Rachel

Life In Ten Years

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

….

**Rachel**

**Age 18-22**

Rachel went to Julliard on a scholarship where she trained for four years in music and performed many times, sometimes outperforming her classmates.

A few months after she graduated she managed to get an understudy role in a Broadway show for a few months. She only performed a few times, but it was enough to get her noticed by a record label.

**Age 23-25**

Within a year she had won two Grammy awards for best female and best new artist, she also won awards around the globe. By this point she was known to be quite a Diva, people were comparing her to Mariah Carey, not that she complained.

With her money she managed to buy lavish houses/apartments in New York, LA, London and a villa in southern France for when she wanted to relax and get away from it all.

**Age 26-28**

Rachel took 9 months off from her singing to appear in a West End production of Rent playing Mimi, it became a sell out and tickets were hard to come by. Reviews in newspapers rated her performance as "outstanding" and "a must see for all musical fans".

When she finished her run of the musical, she was given a wrap party in a London nightclub and ended up bumping into an old school friend, Noah Puckerman, who was in London for his European and North American tour and was having a night out. They exchanged numbers and when back in US, they went on a date, six months later they married in a traditional Jewish ceremony in New York with only a select few friends and family attending.

Seven months later Rachel Berry-Puckerman gave birth to twins, a girl called Eden and a boy called Daniel.

She is also a step mother and adopted sister (it's complicated) to Noah and Quinn's daughter Beth who lives with them.

Rachel sold her apartments/houses in New York, London, LA and rents out her villa in France as she now having a break from the celebrity lifestyle to look after her children and lives with Noah in LA in a 6 bedroom house, one of the rooms is a recording studio.


	2. Puck

Life In Ten Years

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

….

**Puck**

**18-22**

After school Puck ended up in jail for credit card theft and was in there for 18 months. When he got out, he was a changed person due to the things he saw in prison, he ended up moving to New York so he could make a career out of singing and songwriting. He lived in a crummy little apartment in downtown New York and to pay the rent he worked in a bar, on Tuesday and Thursday nights he would perform, some of it his own original music, the rest were covers, he did that for 2 years until someone who worked in the music industry heard that there was a good singer who performed in this shady bar and so he went and saw Puck sing and was signed up within a week.

**23-25**

Puck decided to shake off his bad boy image that he had created for himself while at high school and in prison, so he now called himself "Noah P" as it sounded more like a singers name.

He managed to write really great songs for singers such as Adele, Jessie J, Willow Smith, Justin Bieber (even though he thinks he's a bit up himself) and Miley Cyrus (who was trying to save her image due to another drugs scandal and a stint in rehab).

While songwriting he also released an album that went to number 1 in the Itunes chart for 3 weeks, beating Lady Gaga, Noah had to slap himself a few times for it to sink in and he thought that somewhere, Kurt Hummel would be having a tantrum at that news.

Noah didn't really have any proper girlfriends, but did have a few flings that usually only lasted a couple of weeks. He once got invited to Playboy Mansion and somehow slept with one of the playgirls there, which if he was 15, he would of fainted in shock, but she seriously was so fake and had botox all over the place.

He had moved out of that crummy apartment and because of the royalties rolling in, he could afford to buy a few places. So he had a big apartment in Manhattan, a big house in LA where he had a record studio, an office and had a room for his daughter Beth for when she came over as he had managed to get in contact with her and now saw Beth once a month or at least when he wasn't busy, he even gives money to Shelby to help pay for what she may need.

He also bought his mother a new house in Lima (plus extra money) and paid for his sister to go to university (plus some extra money).

**26-28**

Because Noah was so popular in Europe and America, he decided to do a North American and European tour. At the end of the tour in London while celebrating the end of it with some of his dancers etc, he bumped into Rachel Berry, a friend from high school who was also celebrating the end of being in a West End production of Rent. They exchanged numbers and when he got back in America they went on a date, which surprisingly went really well.

Beth ended up living with him permanently as Shelby passed away due to cancer and in her will, said she wanted Beth to be looked after by Noah.

His relationship with Rachel was going so well that six months later they married in a traditional Jewish ceremony in New York with only a select few friends and family attending. Seven months later, Noah became a father again to twins, a boy called Daniel and a girl called Eden.

Noah is currently writing a new album, but is taking his time so he can help take care of the twins. Rachel and Noah live together in LA in a pretty big house; it has many rooms, which include 2 offices, one for Noah and another for Rachel, a recording studio that they share the use of, their main bedroom, the twin's bedroom, Beth's bedroom and two guest bedrooms.


	3. Quinn

Life In Ten Years

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

…

Quinn

**18-22**

Quinn ended up going out with Finn again after high school. Originally she was going to head off to Ohio University, however a talent scout who worked for a modelling agency spotted her and got Quinn signed up. The camera loved Quinn and so did the public it seems, she did lots of photo shoots around the world for top designer brands and within 2 years she managed to go on the catwalk on London and Paris fashion week.

She didn't see Finn much, but he was having great success with his career and so was pleased for him. When they did see each other, they soon made up for it.

They got a great apartment in New York overlooking the Hudson and another house in LA and attended all the showbiz parties when they could, making "friends" with all the top socialites.

Quinn soon found out she was pregnant with Finn's child and ended up getting hitched in Las Vegas two weeks later. Eight months later Isabelle (Izzy) Marie Hudson arrived weighing 7lb 6oz and had blonde hair like her mother.

Quinn started to get on fine with Izzy, but after a few weeks, she started showing signs of what everyone thought was Post Natal Depression, Finn tried to help Quinn out by hiring a live in nanny, but that didn't help. The nanny ended up being Izzy's second mother practically as Quinn ended up ignoring Izzy and exercised instead. She then started going out partying and came home drunk most of the time.

At some of these parties Quinn even took drugs (ecstasy, cocaine), it wasn't until 6 months later that Quinn got found out, she was photographed sniffing cocaine with some people in a trendy New York nightclub.

Age 23-28

Finn split up with and divorced Quinn soon after and made sure he got full custody of Izzy soon after which wasn't too difficult considering she had a drug problem, an alcohol problem and never took care of her daughter.

Because of the drug scandal, most designer brands dropped Quinn that she was promoting as they didn't want that kind of image.

Finn tried to get Quinn to a rehab centre, but that only made things worse and resulted in her moving to the outskirts of LA in a remote area without telling anyone and only gave her publicist her contact details.

Quinn only makes public appearances when she has to work (now only does some modelling work) or get food, alcohol (and other substances).

She hasn't seen her daughter in the flesh for a few years now, ever since she gave Beth away she's felt like a bad mother and now with Izzy, she didn't want that bonding as she didn't have that with Beth. **(AN: I hope you get why I am writing Quinn like this)**

Finn sends pictures of Izzy every few months through to her publicist which then goes to Quinn, she doesn't look at them, just keeps them in a shoe box with Izzy's age of when the picture was taken on the back, she also has a picture of Beth of when she was first born.

…

Can you tell I don't like Quinn much, lol. Don't worry if you are a Quinn fan though, you will see her in the sequel I am writing to this story, basically it's the New Directions reunion.


	4. Finn

Life In Ten Years

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

…

Finn

**18-21**

Finn ended up going out with Quinn again after high school. He was planning on moving to LA to study performing arts or something similar, however, Quinn was talent spotted, she convinced him to drop out and move to LA with her.

For a while he lived off what Quinn was earning, while at the same time, trying to get noticed as a singer by performing in pubs and clubs. One day Quinn mentions that she met a record producer and so should ring him to try and get a meeting with him. Finn did so and got signed up that very week, meaning he no had to rely on Quinn.

Due to his boyish charm, he became a big hit with teenage girls and won Favourite Male Singer at Kids Choice Awards and Best New Artist at MTV Music Awards.

A year later after great success, Finn found out he was to be a father, they decided that it would be good for their reputations to marry before they announce the pregnancy. So a week later, they went to Las Vegas and got married in a small ceremony with their publicists attending.

**22-25**

Eight months later he became a father to a beautiful baby girl, they called her Isabelle (Izzy) Hudson.

Apart from the live in nanny, Finn ended up mainly caring for Izzy due to Quinn having postnatal depression (along with other issues) and going drinking every night.

Finn got so frustrated with Quinn's behaviour after a while that he confronted her about it, saying that "it can't just be the postnatal depression" and "you need help", which then caused a huge argument between the two.

A few weeks later Quinn was snapped taking drugs. That was when Finn gave Quinn an ultimatum: Us (Finn and Izzy) or the booze and drugs. Quinn left the next day, so you can guess what she chose. Few days later Finn filed for Divorce and sent it to her publicist due to not knowing where she was.

Finn got custody of Izzy (who was around a year old by now) easily due to the live in nanny's testament of how Quinn treated Izzy and Quinn's usage of drugs and alcohol.

Once the divorce and custody battle died down in the press, Finn started going out with the live in nanny who cared for Izzy (once he admitted his feelings and stopped paying her as a nanny as soon as she said yes). Because they cared for each other so much and Denise (the now ex nanny) already lived there, they decided to live together straight away.

**25-28**

Finn found out that before being a nanny, Denise wanted to be an actress, so he suggested going to some auditions for some extra work and some other roles. Thanks to his advice, Denise now has a semi major role in a new TV series.

As Quinn was the main earner, Finn went into writing his own songs and scored a number one album, it contained mostly songs written about his relationship with Quinn.

Finn still lives in New York with Izzy(now 6) and Denise in the same flash apartment he lived with Quinn, however there are hardly any signs that she was around, except for a few pictures in Izzy's room and some mementos Finn has kept.

Denise and Finn are engaged, but are not in a rush to set a date as they don't feel the need to.

Finn sends Quinn pictures of Izzy to Quinn a few times a year through her publicist (who then sends them off to Quinn).

Izzy calls Denise "mum" as she is the only mother she has ever known, however she knows Quinn is her biological mother.


	5. Santana

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

Thanks to those who reviewed and who added me/story to their author/story alert. I wrote this story while Santana was still dating men and not in love with Brittany or anything, so in my world/in this story, Santana is straight.

Haters to the left please.

/

**Santana**

**18-21**

Santana and Brittany (not a couple) left Lima as soon as they could, so as with what money they had in their savings, rented a small apartment in LA. Santana went to auditions for music videos and managed to appear in a Justin Bieber music video as a love interest, it managed to get her in the spotlight, just enough so that people in the industry would notice her talent (also got some death threats from Bieber fans, but she just ignored them).

She managed to get a minor role in a TV show as an extra for a few months where she played a waitress. By this time she had got herself an agent and she suggested to go in for modelling too because Santana would be perfect apparently.

And so she did and it worked great for her, one of the locations she went to model in was London and while on a night out with another model, she met Ashton Davies, a premiership football player who was midfielder for West Ham United and on reserve England team. They ended up engaged after three months of dating. She was so smitten with him and loved the life of being a WAG (wife and girlfriend) that she left America and moved to England to be with him. The benefits of being a WAG to Ashton was all the glamorous parties she attended, the press loving her and spending Ashton's money on clothes and shoes.

**22-25**

A year after the engagement, they married in Italy where OK Magazine took photos and held and interview. Santana did invite her friends from Ohio, but many were either too busy or couldn't afford the flight, the only people who came were her close family and Brittany.

Santana Lopez-Davies found she was pregnant a month after the wedding, however didn't tell the British public for another two months in an OK Magazine interview where she revealed that she is very excited to become a mother and to quash any rumours that have been said about her or Ashton.

Eight months after finding out she was pregnant, Santana gave birth to a baby boy called Leon Carlos Lopez-Davies and gave exclusivity of the baby pictures and baby name to OK Magazine.

By now Santana had made millions by just doing interviews, selling a perfume, occasionally modelling, appearing on reality shows, writing in a magazine column once a week and suing newspapers for printing lies about her and her family. **(AN – Katie Price anyone?)**

Three months after having Leon, she decided to have a girly holiday with some close friends of hers, they were either WAGs or models and so could afford somewhere exotic, they chose to go to Dubai for two weeks (Ashton looked after Leon). A week into the trip she found she was pregnant again, but kept it a secret from everyone else (apart from Ashton) for another two months and then, you guessed it, revealed that she was in OK Magazine.

Santana had a baby girl called Shabnam Jada Lopez-Davies 7 months after finding out she was with child. She chose that first and middle name because as she found out she was pregnant in a Muslim country, she wanted a Muslim name for her.

Santana found that "working" while being a mother to two children under two was a tad stressful, so she took a break from the spotlight and became a full time mum to them for a while, Ashton even took a break (mainly due to injury).

**26-28**

Eighteen months after Santana took a break from the spotlight, reports came out that Ashton had cheated on her, however the claims ended up false, but still gave Santana a confidence knock and so published a self help book on how to deal with being a working mother, it ended up being a bestseller.

A year later Santana gave birth to another baby girl, she was named Evie Skye Lopez-Davies and of course, gave a magazine interview to reveal the name.

Santana, Ashton, Leon, Shabnam and Evie currently live in Surrey, England.

/

I chose the name Shabnam because I loved a character on the British soap Eastenders called Shabnam Masood, she really should come back.

Anyone see what Mariah Carey named her twins? Monroe and Moroccan, oh dear, what was she thinking.


	6. Brittany

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

Again, thanks to all those who put the story or me on their alerts really means a lot. I would also like some more reviews, so if you want me to do anything with Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike or Lauren, let me know and I'll see what I can do, I'll at least mention you in the next chapter if I can't see a way to add anything as I've already got the story written in my notebook.

**Brittany**

**18-21**

Brittany and Santana moved away from Lima to LA as soon as they could with the savings they had and shared a small apartment together. She got a job as a waitress in a trendy café, it didn't pay great, but enough for rent. Brittany didn't really have the knowledge to get herself noticed in the entertainment industry.

She worked in the café for around a year until one-day an older man (between 60-80) who called himself Morris Henderson, came in and asked her on a date. Brittany originally said no, but after telling Santana, who then convinced her to go for it as he's "old and rich", she said yes.

Three months later they got married privately in a small chapel with only Santana and his housekeeper present, Brittany changed her surname to Henderson. However 6 months later he died of a heart attack due to "over exertion". Due to his death Brittany became and widow, but inherited around $10 million from his will, even though his daughter said in The New York Times that Brittany shouldn't get the money for being a "money grabbing whore". Brittany did say in a magazine interview though that she "just fell in love with a man older than her".

**22-25**

She became quite the socialite after that and even got invited to the Playboy Mansion a few times and graced the cover of it once.

On her 23rd birthday, she was partying with Kim Kardishan and Paris Hilton in New York, she met a rich oil tycoon called Jared Stafford who was in his late 70's, but looked much younger.

They got engaged after a month and married in Vegas a month after getting engaged. Brittany (now with the surname Stafford-Henderson) managed to make it so that she would end up in his will when he died. Their relationship lasted up until his death because of Liver Cancer two years later. Because of being in his will, Brittany inherited around $30 million and along with her other inheritance, was set up for life. His relatives (children and grandchildren) didn't even contest the will as they witnessed first hand how caring Brittany was in Jared's last few months on Earth.

Brittany actually waited for 2 months to talk to a newspaper about his death. In it she expressed her love for him and how it wasn't like her first marriage where she was influenced by friends to go out with Morris Henderson, in this one, it was true attraction.

**26-28**

Six months later Brittany was shopping in New York when she bumped into an old school friend, Artie Abrams. They ended up going out to lunch together just as friends and upon hearing how Artie is doing, Brittany convinced Artie to move in with her (as friends) to her place in The Hamptons (which she also inherited) and make it wheelchair friendly.

Brittany helped get Artie back on track and is currently helping to fund some projects he is lining up. They live together as close friends and spend time between New York/Hamptons and LA where Brittany has another house.

Ok be jealous of me, I got tickets to see Darren Criss at his gig in London at 4.30pm. If you would like to see me tweet about it, follow me on twitter Lady_Fiona.


	7. Artie

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

Again, thanks to all those who put the story or me on their alerts really means a lot. I would also like some more reviews, so if you want me to do anything with Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike or Lauren, let me know and I'll see what I can do, I'll at least mention you in the next chapter if I can't see a way to add anything as I've already got the story written in my notebook.

Thanks to MixedChick1998 and Juliet Hummel-Anderson for giving some suggestions on what they would like in this story.

**MixedChick1998** – I already have something similar planned, but thanks anyway.

**Juliet Hummel-Anderson** – I have chosen the names already, however I will try and put the name somewhere in either Kurt or Blaine's chapter.

Anyone else have Glee's version of Friday stuck in their head now, driving me barmy, watched prom online Wednesday morning as I live in UK, annoying thing about that song is I'll be watching it in two weeks when episode airs in UK, lol.

/

Artie

**18-23**

Artie went to Ohio University to study Theatre Management **(AN: I did some research)**,as he was really interested in working behind the scenes of musicals, possibly directing, he ended up graduating getting a 2:1.

After graduating Artie goes and works at a local theatre in Lima as assistant director, helping out the main director with productions and if he's not around, being in charge of it all which is rare, but Artie loves it.

**24-28**

After two years working in Lima, he moved to New York where he lived in a ground floor apartment, which he was thankful fore because the lifts seemed to always break down. He got an alright job in a small theatre near Broadway as assistant director, however he wasn't really appreciated there like he was in Lima, however he stayed as nothing better came up.

Arties had worked at the theatre for about 18 months now, on one of his days off he decided to do some shopping, by some strange coincidence an old school friend of his was doing the same thing (although shopping in the more expensive shops) and that's how he bumped into Brittany Pierce (now Brittany Stafford-Henderson).

Artie and Brittany decided to have dinner together later that evening in a little classy restaurant that Brittany knew (and lunch paid for by Brittany), while chatting about what has been going on in their life, they both realised they had something in common right at that moment – they are both lonely and unappreciated.

Brittany knew that Artie hated where he lived and how he had lost interest in his job, so she offered for him to move in with her (as a friend) rent free until he knows what to do with himself. Artie accepted and so the very next day he gave in his notice and within 3 weeks he had sold his apartment, left his job and moved all his belonging into Brittany's house in The Hamptons (now wheelchair friendly).

Artie is currently planning a number of new projects (with the help of Brittany's funding), which will get him noticed and more appreciated.

/

Sorry didn't have much for Artie, he is disabled so he doesn't have an advantage like the rest of the Gleeks and is sometimes not allowed to do certain things due to his disability.


	8. Sam

**Summary: **What happened in the first ten years after the glee clubbers left high school? Did they get what they want?

Some characters in this story may seem out of character from how you see them on screen, so sorry in advance, this is just how I write.

**Disclaimer: **Characters you see that have appeared in Glee on screen do not belong to me.

Again, thanks to all those who put the story or me on their alerts really means a lot. I would also like some more reviews, so if you want me to do anything with Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike or Lauren, let me know and I'll see what I can do, I'll at least mention you in the next chapter if I can't see a way to add anything as I've already got the story written in my notebook.

/

Sam

**18-24**

After school Sam got an American Football scholarship from Humboldt State University (which he was so thankful for because his couldn't afford to go there otherwise). He played quarterback for the university while also studying Music there which he thought was great as he could do his two favourite things at the same time – study/play music and play American Football.

Afterwards Sam got signed up to Oakland Raiders based in San Francisco and played with them for four years, even getting them to the Super bowl where they played in the final, but lost. Also during that time he attracted a lot of attention in the media and so gained a lot of endorsements from companies such as Nike, Armani etc, also sometimes all he had to do was attend certain events or clubs and get paid just to mention a brand name.

**25-28**

After a few years in the limelight, Sam came out as gay, he originally thought he was bisexual because he did date women, but after thinking about it, he never really enjoyed the intimacy with another woman.

He thought that the world had changed and everyone would be accepting of a sports star coming out, however within a week he got dropped from Oakland Rangers, lost most of his endorsements and found out who his true friends were.

Steven Davies, an English cricketer who came out in 2011 became a good friend of his and some sort of mentor too. However he soon became depressed and started drinking. His friend at high school Kurt Hummel found out about his drinking when he rang up to congratulate him on coming out of the closet and ended up flying from New York where he was based to San Francisco so he could sort Sam out. With the help of Steven, Kurt got him into Promises Malibu a rehab centre where celebrities have known to go to.

After spending a while in rehab to sort out his problems (he got counselling for his depression and treatment for his alcohol abuse), Sam did an interview for a magazine where he said how bad his problems got, that he will be forever grateful to Kurt and Steven as they saved him. Also in that interview, Sam revealed that he is working on a musical project, as that is what he loves best other than American Football.

Sam signed up to a big record label based in Los Angeles and is currently recording an album there where 80% of it is his own work.

He is a big supporter of gay rights and is due to perform at a Trevor Project concert.

He mainly lives in San Francisco, but also has a small apartment outside LA where he records his music.

He has a boyfriend, whom he has been dating for a couple of months now, but is keeping him out of the limelight (also the fact the press don't know about it yet).

With help from family and friends, Sam has not touched alcohol since coming out of rehab, despite occasionally getting an urge to.

/

Right, so if you're not happy with what course Sam chose at University, well, you try going through all the university websites based in California to see which course could be suitable for him.

Note – I am from UK so have no idea how scholarships or American Football works.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
